


Kitty Cat: Models

by pleasejustpickaname



Series: Kitty Cat [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Modeling, Pastels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasejustpickaname/pseuds/pleasejustpickaname
Summary: Well, with faces like theirs, why wouldn't San and Seonghwa be instafamous? Wooyoung had expected that.He didn't, however, expect that dm...
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Choi San & Park Seonghwa
Series: Kitty Cat [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852078
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Kitty Cat: Models

"Sannie?"  
The kittens ears perked up cutely as he whirled around to face Wooyoung, only for him to pout when he saw the camera focused on him.  
"Wooooooo," he whined, pawing at the camera. "Not funny!"  
"I'm sorry," his friend chuckled, staying just out of San's reach. The kitten, too lazy to get off the blanket pile, just moped sullenly in response. "You're too cute."  
Before San could retort, Wooyoung's hands lodged behind his ears, scratching so pleasantly San couldn't help but purr.  
****  
Wooyoung uploaded the video onto his Instagram, smirking as people instantly started flooding the post with adoring comments and keyboard smashes.  
Wooyoung had a considerable following, as did most of his boyfriends, but Wooyoung definitely had the highest number. However, ever since they had helped the two hybrids and he had started posting about them, his following had nearly doubled.  
The enchantment over hybrids had never really faded, mostly for the fact that the feline features instantly made them ten times cuter. The fact that San and Seonghwa were already attractive without the ears and tail only made them more adorable, and he was constantly getting DMs about how adorable and pretty they were.  
And the best part about it, Wooyoung mused, was that they had no idea how popular they were. They didn't want phones or social media, despite being asked several times. San was still a kitten, of course, and phones aren't really advised for kittens, so it was common sense that he wouldn't have one, and with Seonghwa never having one he didn't see the need to. So Wooyoung constantly took videos and photos to upload, and would tell them the amount of likes and comments, and every so often they'd say "cool", before going on with their life.  
It was refreshing for him to see two very popular hybrids who didn't hinge their lives on how many likes they got, and the fact that they weren't interested in changing that was incredible.  
His phone dinged again, and Yeosang looked up from where he sat on the bed.  
"Uploaded a video of them again, have you?"  
Wooyoung giggled, showing him the video in question. "Just San this time, I've got one of them snuggling queued up for an hour from now though so that one will definitely blow up."  
Yeosang himself chuckled at how expressive San's ears were, as they were constantly moving as he spoke.  
"You say that like they aren't waiting with baited breath for whatever you post Woo."  
Wooyoung muted his phone, putting it on charge and snuggling next to his boyfriend.  
"True, true."  
****  
"Seonghwa-hyung, Seonghwa-hyung, hyungieeeeeee!"  
San had skipped into the camera frame, pouting at Seonghwa who was reading The Lord of the Rings. Seonghwa sighed fondly, putting his book in his lap.  
"What do you want Kitten?"  
San just pouted, pointing at Seonghwa's lap.  
"But my book's there Kitten," Seonghwa teased, "Do you need to find another seat?"  
The kitten's mouth opened indignantly, only for Seonghwa to chuckle and drag him into his lap. After his initial squeak of surprise, San immediately settled into his seat, hiding his face in Seonghwa's neck and closing his eyes, pleased with himself.  
Hongjoong's low chuckle could be heard behind the camera, with a small "cute" as the recording stopped.  
****  
Wooyoung chuckled as he flicked through his notifications. Over 9000 people had liked and commented on his last post, all of them with varying degrees of adoration. San was laid purring on his lap as he scrolled, only adding to his contentment with the situation.  
Opening up his camera app, he started recording the purring, massaging the top of his head lightly. Before he ended the video, he quickly scribbled over the content kittens tummy, the squeaky laugh and squeal making him laugh himself.  
"Wooyoungggggg!"  
"Sorry, sorry," he chuckled, finally stopping recording.  
San pouted but didn't move, returning to his contented purring as Wooyoung resumed scrolling.  
Something caught Wooyoung's eye though, and he opened his DMs.  
Sure enough, the name that had caught his eye flashed up.  
*DM from Kitty Cat Clothing*  
Wooyoung's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
Kitty Cat Clothing, despite the childish sounding name, was one of the biggest branches for hybrid clothing in the world. The CEOs were billionaires at this point, so why on earth would they message him? He opened the DM out of curiosity.  
Kitty Cat Clothing:   
Dear Jung Wooyoung,  
We are aware that this offer is a bit odd, as we usually send messages to people we are interested working with on their own accounts, but as you have made it clear that your hybrids Seonghwa and San do not want their own phones we are sending this proposition to you.  
We are interested in hiring your hybrids as contracted models for our company. We feel that they have the potential to bring our brand to new heights through not only their beauty, but their humbleness.  
So you know this isn't a scam offer, the CEOs are willing to attend a personal meeting with you, the hybrids and anyone else who should attend, to ease any worries or concerns you may have. As a company we are aware that one of your charges is a kitten, and that you may especially be reluctant sending him, but as hope you will entertain this offer.  
Many thanks for your time,  
Kitty Cat Clothing  
*You do not follow Kitty Cat Clothing. Mark as spam?*  
"Hey Sanshine, do you think you could move?" Wooyoung asked gently, "I need to talk to Hongjoong-hyung."  
San rolled off his lap into a patch of sunlight, basking in the warmth of the rays, allowing Wooyoung to leave.  
****  
"Seonghwa-hyung, what are you reading?"   
Seonghwa looked up, unsurprised by the camera in Wooyoung's hand. He grinned up at the younger.   
"It's a book about prehistory," he said excitedly, "Did you know there were colossal creatures ruling the world, way before humanity even existed!"   
Wooyoung laughed, "Ah yes, the dinosaurs. An impressive lot honestly but I wouldn't wanna meet one."   
"Listen to this Woo-yah, according to this book the Pachycephalosaurus had a massive lump of bone on its head in order to--"   
****  
"Are you sure this is real?" Hongjoong asked cynically as Wooyoung nodded.  
"This is from the official page," He explained, clicking on the name and showing his hyung. "It all seems to clock out."  
The older hummed quietly, trying to figure out a suitable course of action.  
"Shoot them a DM and ask where they want to meet," he said eventually, "We'll take Seonghwa and San and if they don't show up or it is a scam we can just treat them to a nice meal."  
Wooyoung nodded his assent, quickly following his hyungs instructions.  
*DM: Kitty Cat Clothing*  
WooyoungJungie: We're willing to entertain the idea, please tell us where you want to meet though to ensure it isn't a scam.  
****  
"Mingi, put San down!"  
The taller cackled as he dashed through the house, San held in a fireman's hold over his shoulder. The kitten was laughing hysterically, loose shirt almost falling over his face with his entire abdomen exposed to the world.  
Hongjoong was chasing after the two of them, looking worried.  
"Mingi you are going to hurt yourself, put him down!!"  
"He's fine, aren't you Sanshine?"  
Mingi leant backwards, making San shriek as his head lightly tapped the floor before the taller straightened back up.  
****  
"Wow, I honestly wasn't expecting anyone to show up."  
Wooyoung said, slightly stunned as he looked at the two CEOs of Kitty Cat Clothing.  
Park Jimin and Kim Seokjin only grinned slightly, leading the 4 younger men to a table.  
"Well, that is why we offered to meet you," Seokjin said calmly, "We don't tend to make offers so we knew this would seem slightly weird."  
"Slightly?" Hongjoong murmured, a little bit starstruck, "only slightly?"  
The elder two simply chuckled, seemingly expecting the awkwardness as they called over a waitress.  
The whole meeting seemed to go by in a blur, and Wooyoung could only vaguely register half of what was going on. He knew that both hybrids had been cooed over, and he knew that both of them got some ear scritches from the CEOs, but once he stepped outside of the fancy restaurant it was like his mind went blank.  
"Wait," he said, "What happened? I didn't register half of what was going on."  
"Our hybrids are now contracted models," Hongjoong said, dazed. "When they heard the amount of money they would be paid they agreed immediately."  
"Hey we wanna help out," Seonghwa dismissed, "You helped us out of a tight spot, and we wanna pay you back."  
"Yeah," San smiled, "besides, we can meet other hybrids too!! And wear pretty clothes!"  
****  
"Don't go too far!" Seonghwa shouted, noticing San hurtling towards the swing set in the park.  
San obeyed, hurtling back to grab Seonghwa's hand and drag him to the swing set with him. He was giggling the entire time, a bratty grin on his face as the elder hybrid just shook his head at the kitten's antics.  
"What a brat," Yunho chuckled behind the camera, helping Jongho set out a picnic basket. The humans watched as Seonghwa reluctantly pushed San on the swings, a bright grin on the younger's face which was infectious.  
"A cute brat though," Wooyoung laughed, and Jonghos hum of agreement could be heard before the camera switched off.  
****  
When Seonghwa and San arrived for their first shoot, they were alone and understandably nervous. San had Seonghwa's hand in a vice grip, and the older explained who they were to the front desk, being guided to the fitting room by a beautiful but cold woman.  
When they opened the door, they were greeted by an excitable dog hybrid.  
"Hello!" The hybrid grinned, tail wagging as he ran to greet them. "What's your names?? My name is Kim Taehyung!!"  
Seonghwa blanched at the name, recognising it from one of the many magazines he had read in preparation for this shoot. Despite the brand being called Kitty Cat Clothing, they made clothing for all kinds of hybrids, and Kim Taehyung was their most famous model for their dog clothing lines. The second most famous model was a bunny hybrid named Jeon Jungkook, who Seonghwa could see semi-hiding in the background.  
"I'm Seonghwa," he introduced himself after clearing his throat, "and this is San."  
Taehyung squealed, "So you're the new hybrids, right?? And San is the kitten? Oh my gosh he's a baby!! Kookie just look at him!"  
Jungkook came around to the dog hybrid, who was holding San's cheeks while grinning widely.  
"Let him go, Tae-hyung," he said, "you're probably terrifying the kid."  
Taehyung gasped, quickly letting go and stumbling back.  
"Sorry, sorry," he grinned, "I get a bit overexcited when it comes to kids."  
"A bit," Jungkook muttered sarcastically, "You completely glomped me when you first met me."  
Taehyung growled playfully at the bunny, before grinning again at the cats in front of him. "I'll take you to the stylists, I think you're doing the Pastel Paradise line today."  
He took them to a girl with a bright smile and brown hair, who took one look at the hybrids before turning to her fashion rack.  
"Hello," she said, smiling gently as she ruffled through it. "I'm Kim Jennie, I'll be styling you two throughout your contract. Your makeup artist and hair stylist is on her way, her name is Park Chaeyoung, but you can call her Rosé. Now, can I know your sizes?"  
After being given their sizes, she managed to pull together some outfits from the line and helped them get into it.  
San was put into a soft white t-shirt with a baby blue collar, with matching blue dungarees. They were quite short dungarees, with a pretty lace edge around the thigh area. He was put into small white socks and light blue trainers, and looked just like a little doll.  
Seonghwa wore an outfit in the same colour scheme, with pale blue skinny jeans and a fluffy white jumper. He also wore white socks and blue trainers, although he did struggle to find his size.  
They introduced themselves to Rosé, who did a very simple but pretty makeup look on them. She outlined San's eyes with eyeliner and placed a glossy pink balm on his lips to add a little bit of colour, before curling his fluffy hair so that it looked soft and sweet. With Seonghwa, she parted his hair in a side parting, sweeping it over for a more mature look. She again added a pink gloss and eyeliner, but also a tiny dab of eyeshadow in the corner of his eyes to brighten it.  
They met up with Taehyung and Jungkook again, who were modelling the same clothing line as them.  
The dog hybrid was wearing a pastel pink blouse, with cream shorts and pale pink flip flops. His pink hair was left natural, and he had a hint of pink on his eyes and lips. The bunny hybrid, on the other hand, was wearing a cream jumpsuit with pastel pink belt, pink trainers and had a similar hairstyle to San, again with the pink hints Taehyung had.  
"Oh don't you two look delectable?" The dog model cooed, lightly stroking one of San's ears so he didn't disturb his hair. "No wonder Jiminie wanted you two to model so much, you look stunning!"  
Before either cat could respond, they were called to their set.  
The set had a pastel blue background, and plastic cloud shaped couches along with lots of white stuffing and feathers scattered around. San's tail was twitching, as he tried not to touch anything despite the kitten instincts screaming at him to play with the stuffing and feathers.   
They modelled quite seriously for a few shots, following the photographers instructions on how to sit and where to look. It was during one pose that had San's head on Seonghwa's lap when San got distracted.  
His ears perked up as he heard something on the roof, and his head snapped upright. Seonghwa chuckled fondly, asking him what he heard.  
"I dunno," the kitten said, pouting slightly as he looked at the older. Both of the cats were oblivious to the sound of camera shots going off when Seonghwa went to ruffle the youngers hair, the kitten grinning but slapping his hands away playfully.  
This lead to a bit of a play fight on the set, the photographers focusing on getting fun photos of the two cats with each other. Eventually, when the two calmed down, they flopped next to each other on the plastic cloud shaped couch, cuddled up closely.  
"And that's a wrap for this shoot," The photographer called, "Next one up?"  
****  
"Hey hyung," San called out, Yunho turning around.  
"Yep?"  
"Can we maybe go to the park at some point?"  
"San, I love you, but it's snowing and you'll catch a cold."  
"But I like snow," the kitten whined, "I'll dress up warm and wear a hat and scarf and gloves and coat and boots and--"  
"OK, OK," Yunho chuckled, lightly kissing the top of his head. "We'll see what Seonghwa-hyung and Hongjoongie-hyung have to say, OK?"  
****  
Wooyoung flipped through the photos they had been given, grinning.  
Some of the photos were stunning in their serenity, the pastel blue of the cloud photo shoot being the main focus. San looked every bit the kitten he was, the soft cute outfit emphasising his fragility. Seonghwa also looked stunning but soft, a sharp contrast to his everyday look. Wooyoung's favourite photo from that shoot was one of the two hybrids playing, with Seonghwa blowing soft white stuffing into the kittens laughing face.   
They had done several other shoots as well, a pink one, a purple one and a green one.  
For the pink one San had been wearing a pink fluffy jumper with white jeans, the jeans having a large beautiful pink rose scaling one leg. He was wearing light pink fluffy slippers, ones that he had said were so ticklish to walk in he'd never buy them of his own accord. He still had the same hair and makeup, as there was very little time to change any of it.  
Seonghwa had been wearing a white shirt with a stiff collar, roses matching the one on San's leg decorating either side of it. He had pink dress pants on with white leather shoes. The favourite photo of this shoot was one where San was tucked into the olders side on a pink velvet couch, looking up at him adoringly while Seonghwa spoke.  
The purple shoot was actually a pajama shoot, with Seonghwa wearing violet silk pajamas. His outfit was simple but striking, the silk clinging to every curve of his body and highlighting it.  
San was wearing an oversized t-shirt in the same lilac colour, with light blue elephants scattered around it. His skinny body was practically engulfed by the cotton, and he looked adorably tiny. Wooyoung had to admit that his favourite in this shoot was quite a boring one, but both of the hybrids were curled up together on the lilac bed, San fiddling with the olders fingers while Seonghwa lightly kissed his forehead.  
The green shoot had been a bit more playful than the others, as it was based on summer outfits. San was wearing a white lacy blouse with mint green shorts, brown timberland boots on his feet.  
Seonghwa was wearing a similar outfit, the same blouse but with mint jeans and white trainers, and the two of them had enjoyed this shoot the most. Wooyoung's ultimate favourite photo had to come from that shoot, with San throwing grass at a squealing Seonghwa. The bright dimpled smile was caught on camera, the grass blurred from movement while Seonghwas face was hidden by his hands. According to the staff, San had been tackled by the older and tickled within an inch of his life after this shot was taken for, quote on quote, "being the brattiest brat to ever brat."  
Wooyoung smiled, posting the photos as an advertisement on his social media.  
Who would have thought that the two cats they'd rescued would become models for the biggest hybrid clothing company in the world?


End file.
